It is common practice to use hand tools to pry loose and remove shingles from a roof. However, manually removing shingles from the roof is generally a tedious, tiresome, and dangerous task. While power driven roof stripping devices are known in the art, these devices are generally ineffective for a variety of reasons. For example, these devices often have blades that are attached at fixed angles with respect to the device which results in a user having to expend additional energy to adjust and maneuver the blade while prying loose the shingles. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices are not powerful enough to quickly remove shingles or are so bulky and heavy that they are not easily maneuverable on a roof, making them dangerous and difficult to operate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a powered roof stripping device that can rapidly and efficiently remove shingles from a roof. Another object of the invention is to provide a roof stripping device having a stripping blade that may be maneuvered with minimal effort by the user.